


Jealousy

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: Deceit is jealous that he got one of Patton's cookies last
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Jealousy

“You’re jealous,” Patton accused, a smug grin on his face. 

Deceit blushed, which posed an interesting shade of yellow on the scaled side of his face. He crossed his arms defensively, looking away from the cheeky grin on his friend’s face. 

He was a Dark Side. He didn’t  _ really  _ want one of the fresh baked goods Patton passed out to everyone. He also  _ definitely  _ didn’t want to be the one that got a cookie first, while it was so warm. He wasn’t jealous, just perturbed he got to the cookie platter last. He knew it wasn’t personal, honestly, deep down, where no one could see-but he felt mildly upset. 

“No, I’m not,” he lied. 

Patton tentatively put his hand out near Deceit’s human half of his face, waiting for confirmation the touch was okay. When the snake looked up at him through his eyelashes and nodded, Patton grinned and stroked the smooth cheekbones of his friend. 

“I didn’t mean to try to leave you out, I’m sorry.” Patton’s eyes glowed with sincerity. 

Deceit used to despise that honest, that  _ caring _ , gleam in the brown eyes behind the glasses frame. He never understood why Patton was so open about his love for others. What if he got hurt? 

“It’s totally whatever, I  _ know _ it’s just a cookie,” Deceit muttered. 

“I can tell it’s something bigger to you, Deceit,” Patton told him seriously, “You put emphasis on certain words when you’re upset, or lying, and especially when it’s both.” 

Deceit blushed harder, and moved his face away from Patton. He hadn’t expected the often oblivious side to notice the little details. He jutted his lip out a tiny bit, pouting at being caught in the lie. So what if he did care? The cookie was still delicious, it was just cool by the time he got there. 

Patton clapped his hands together. “I have an idea! Let me make it up to you?” 

Deceit rolled his eyes, “How?” 

“I’ll bake a new batch, and it’ll be all yours!” Patton was bouncing excitedly, he wanted so badly to make Deceit feel better. 

Deceit eyed Patton suspiciously. He could tell the offer was genuine, which was surprising. “Why?” 

Patton blushed, “Well, cause I want you to feel accepted here. I know we butt heads but...” those bright brown eyes looked straight through Deceit’s facade, “I still love you.” 

Deceit’s face stayed blank. He, for two whole moments, did not know how to respond. Love? Love was only a chemical reaction. It was not something to blow butterflies in his stomach. It wasn’t something that occupied his every thought when referencing the loving side. It definitely didn’t melt him inside when he looked into those puppy-like brown eyes. 

“Fine, I guess, if you really want to.” He still was in a bit of shock. 

“Of course!” Patton laughed, “Anything for you.” 

Patton leaned in to kiss Deceit on the cheek excitedly, but stopped when he realized he was in the side’s personal space without permission. He pulled away with red painted all over his face. “Sorry, didn’t mean to get in your space. Just got a bit excited.”

“No, it’s okay,” Deceit admitted, “You can, if you want.”

What was this awkward tension, and what was the sudden need to know the feeling of a kiss on his cheek? He stayed still, unsure of how to act when Patton leaned in slowly. Was he being given an opportunity to back out? Why would he?

Soft lips pressed tentatively against the blushing scales on the side of his face. The warmth was pleasant. It was way more fulfilling than a freshly baked cookie. The heat stayed for moments after Patton pulled away. There was a small smile on Patton’s face, a feeling that Deceit couldn’t identify filled in his chest.

Patton was happy that Deceit was warming up to him. He knew it was hard, especially since he and the other Light Sides weren’t quite so accepting for a long time. He turned around to go get started when he felt a gloved hand grasp his wrist gently. 

“Wait,” Deceit pleaded.

Patton turned to look at the still blushing side. He smiled in wonder at how the scales glowed above the blush. 

“What else do you need?” he asked. 

“I um, I don’t  _ need _ it,” Deceit corrected, though his eyes told a different story. “But that kiss was...Nice.” He admitted, honestly. 

Patton gasped. “Well, let me know anytime you need one, I have lots of love to give.” 

“I don’t need  _ another _ one,” he lied, again. 

Patton leaned forward, as tenderly as he had before, “You know you can just ask, I won’t mind.” 

Deceit rolled his eyes, secretly glad Patton understood him this way. “Sure,” he drew out the word, “May I have another kiss, please?” 

Patton grinned and leaned in to kiss against the human side of the other side’s face, but made a high pitched noise of pleasant surprise when Deceit turned at the last second to kiss his lips instead. 

It was nice, Deceit decided, to know how being genuine had its benefits. They pulled apart after a moment. Patton’s excited smile was a good companion to Deceit’s embarrassed one. 

They stood like that, for moments, silently trying to figure out what was happening between them. After a moment, Deceit smirked and said, “I still haven’t forgotten about those cookies.”

Patton giggled, glad Deceit was okay. “Of course, I’ll get right on it. Wanna help?” 

“ _ No _ ,” Deceit answered as he followed the excited side to the kitchen.


End file.
